Ill Be Good
by phoenixoftheflamexs
Summary: What If Sam did finish the Trials to close the gates of hell, what if Naomi was wrong about the effects of the Trials had on Sam?
1. SAMMY Please

I begin to lose track of time injecting Crowley with my purified blood trying to give him the demon-cure and completing the final trails and close the gates for good. Crowley tried making a blood spell to call upon other for help part way through his abduction and fail as soon as I saw what he tried doing and stopped it. Into hour three theirs signs in Crowley reverting to a kinda human demeanor and becoming cured.

 **One more and it's done.**

The doors of the broken down chapel burst open with Dean at the threshold, looking disheveled and tired, I can see in the look in his eye he finally knows that after I complete this trials I`ll be too far gone to stop and my whole being hurts with every breath I take as my insides are slowly starting to burn.

"SAM, you can't go through with these trials or it`ll kill you". Dean says with fear lacing through his gruff voice.

Leaving Crowley where he sits I turn fully to Dean. "So?". I say with emotion in my voice, too exhausted to give more reason behind my doings.

"Do you want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was?"

Dean looks at me with regret in his eyes for a brief moment, to anyone else who was his brother and grew up with him, wouldn't of noticed it in that split second.

"It was how many times I've let you down." I say with a shake in my voice, i know Dean has always but more first above everything and everyone, hell at four years old he had to grow up and raise his baby brother instead of have a childhood.

He just stands there motionless for a moment, **good** I think to myself. It's about time he learns that I need to do these trails and not just because it's needed. I can feel the effects of the trails wearing me down, the glowing in my veins showing how close i am to the goal of closing the gates to HELL, if I wait around any longer I know I wont be able to complete this last part.

 **Curing a demons humanity.**

"What happens when you `ve decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you going to turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another vampire?. I asked Dean with sorrow in my eyes remember how he show someone else (Benny) over his own brother.

"Don't you dare think there is anything **PAST** or **PRESENT** that I would put in front of you!". Dean croakes out.

"It's never been like that, ever. I need you to see that. I`m begging you"!. Dean rambles on and on about this brotherly love and everytime he manages to get me to put aside the good the world for more time with him so he doesn't have to be alone. And I just can't do that again, so many people who love have always been thrown into the firing line because of it and I'm sick of having to bury them.

 **Yet we're still here?**

…


	2. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

"Dean … I can't stop what's happening to me and you nor Cas can help!". I say exhausted, turning my full attention to Crowley with the syringe in my arm and in one quick fluid motion I plunge the need into a vein before Dean can stop me. I fill the syringe with the needed blood and careless rip out my arm and delivery it to Crowleys neck.

 **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…**

 **hanc animam redintegra**

 **lustra!**

 **lustra!**

I chant, completing the final trial with a slight smile on my face when I look up to see Dean. Shock and anger flicker across his face before settling onto worry as he rushed to me.

And then it hits me….. blinding/scorching pain as if hell fire is running through my veins, I look down at my arms and the glowing light is almost blinding as the shadows of veins stand out in place and start to darken.

"Bloody hell moose, that really hurt". Crowley moans from his seat between Dean and me. Mixed emotion settling in around him.

Suddenly everything is starting to sound muffled as if I'm under water, the fringes of my vision blurring into featureless shapes and colours. Dean seems to know this as I hear him calling my name, sounding further away than before.

…

"Sam, Sammy…" Dean panics rushing over to sam

One minutes his baby brother is plunging a pretty big needle into Crowley's neck and next thing…. Fricking light starts glowing through Sam's arms after he says the incantation, swaying as if he can't find his centre of gravity and a cloudy look in his eyes. And Dean knows, no can feel something bad is about to happen as he gets to Sammy just before he hits the ground face first. Quick into action Dean just grabs him by the scruff of his shirt collar, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and tries to shake him as he slumps more into him as if he's ran out of energy and holds him close to his body, as soon as he does…..Sam jolts upright into his body as if being zapped with a taser.

"SAM?!". Dean yells out and is met with a short burst of movement from Sam again, knowing he can't help Sammy on his own and calls out to Cas, anyone listening to fix his brother. But before he can finish off a pray to the angels Sam calls out to him.

"D….ea….n. DEAN" Sam whimpers in on himself curling into himself like he did whenever he got sick when they were kids. The memory trigger a few stray pricks of water to come from the corner of his eye. Not knowing what's going to happen Dean tries to sit them both up and as he goes to lift Sam up with him, he doesn't budge an inch from where he is curled up on the floor, Dean never one for waiting tries to get Sam up again and is met with a burning sensation on his hands from lifting Sam by his bare arms. **Dammit** he curses out loud when the heat doesn't give in when he doesn't let go.

Dean doesn't know how long ge tries and fails, Sam feels hot as **HELL** and is only getting hotter. GIving in on trying to move him, he yells at Crowley.

"Think you could get us out of here?". Dean orders to Crowley, hoping he still has go juice to get them outta dodge. Hearing now reply, Dean turns towards Crowley ready to say again.

Crowley is still his eyes their demon red colour, buts something's off about him, maybe it's the way how he's still as a statue but its screams fear and he then a loud creaking noise seems to vibrate through the floor and he knows….s **omething bad is about to go down.**


	3. Bleeding Emotions

**Crowley**

The almighty **King of Hell** rendered powerless in a rundown Chappel/Church? The only upside was was...their was no upside. His wrists were bound in magic laced shackles with matching dog chocker with a lovely and uncomfortable wooden chair to sit on inside a **GODDAMN DEVILS TRAP!**

The dull aching of his neck from many injections of so called purified blood from Moose... no Sam.

And each time he went to jab it into his neck, Crowley would hope it was the last as something was changing in him and weakening his soul if you could still believe a demon like he may still have one after years upon years of making deals and damping the souls of the greedy, desperate and innocent wanting to make deals with him, of course he would oblige to the pathetic creatures and give them what their greedy hearts wanted most.

Some wanted:

Wealthy

Love

Talent

Death upon others

Family

To bring life back to the dead

The list goes on and on for eons.

Somewhere along the line Crowley was given the opportunity to raise above his station from **King of the Crossroads** to **King of Hell** and of course he took it.

And in his position he came across many a demon out for his head, the one true thorns in his side was of course the **Winchesters** and their whole Team Free Willy or whatever ever it was. Once or twice he had helped them with the whole Purgatory incident and all. Something pulled at him from inside at the brief memory, and emotion maybe?

This trial **Sam** was performing on him was obviously doing something to his blackened, dammed soul and bringing out a piece of his old humanity long ago forgotten about and he did not like the thought of being a weak and pathetic mess of human emotions again. He gave that up long ago in he'll, the memories a distant memory.

...

 **1 hour later.**

Crowley lost track of how many injections and prayers went by, the ache in his neck sore and red.

Shallow breathes were all the was heard from Sam and himself, out of the two of them he probably look better than Sam who seemed to be getting weaker and wearing a sheen of sweat on his brow, hair looking like it need a few good washes. All in all **Sam Winchester** look like death was ready to take him any moment and that is what had Crowley skeptical in his ability to complete this trial.

Soon would be the last time he was injected with blood again and so he waited and at some point fell into a weak state of exhaustion.


	4. WTF?

**Soon would be the last time he was injected with blood again and so he waited, and at some point fell into a weak state of exhaustion.**

 **...**

Everything is moving at a sluggish pace, years seem to pace before I`m feeling a pressure holding and trying to lift me?

I`m burning from the inside, the sensation is unbearable as I try to keep from shaking and seizing on the floor and theirs a force trying to keep me as close to the floor as possible and its as strong as the pulling force the cage held when I pulled myself and Michael in.

 **"Think you could get us out of here?"**. Dean orders Crowley, I hear through the deafening thumping of my heart trying to keep going through my ears.

There`s no reply from Crowley...

I feel something shift in me before the starts to rumble, creaking the ground around my and Dean.

 **Something is going down and NOW!.**

 **...**

 **Metatron**

Looking into the distance Metatron makes out the shadowing of an old ruined chappel or maybe a church?. "I see Sam Winchester completed the trials then". I say as i turn toward Castiel, the love sick pet of those bothersome brothers and their righteous mind set of family and trust.

I sense the rumbling in the earth, as does Castiel when the sound of wings is heard and I know my masterpiece to close heavens gates is screwed.

"At least with Hell on lock down permanently I can get back to my books". I sigh in contempt.

I also let my wings take flight home, as I see the earth start to open where the ruined building stand in wait for whats to some, a smirk on my face and a stony glare in my eyes when I cross the threshold to my armchair and pick up any book closed on the shelf within my reach.

 **Whoever chooses to undertake these tasks**

 **Should fear not danger, nor death, nor...**

God was very secretive in want he wanted placed on the tablet, for only god, myself and whichever prophet just so happened to read it would know of the ramification to whom should complete the trials. Poor Sam Winchester, why must he go through his entire following a path such of this and be the lamb to the slaughter.

I open my book on page 2 and see I have read it before.

 **Hamlet**

"How fitting?!". I question as I get entertained in the wording, forgetting the outside world.

 **...**

 **Castel**

I go through the air one minute and right behind Dean, who appears hunched over Sam. From what I gathered in the few steps toward them both Sam has completed the trials and now seems to be suffering the effects on his human body, his soul appears to have darkened from a once brillant blue light of energy to a slickly grey colouring.

 **"Hello Dean"**

"Hello, thats all you got Cas?!." Dean questions my greeting with anger and defeat. His shoulders shaking from fear of whats happening to his last blood relation in this cruel and heartless world they all fought so hard to protect.

I see from the corner Sam`s body seems to be glowing a bright burst of energy and pulsating with a power unknown to myself.

"Please say you can heal him, Cas". Dean tirely ask, knowing the answer before even waiting on my reply.

And i that moment I see Dean Winchester the soldier, the vessel, the man of god, the hunter, the friend and finally **the brother** brake down clutching onto his younger brother. Just holding each other, Sam appears to be weakening with each breath his body can muster and nearing the end of his trouble life.

"I am sorry Dean, but the damage is to great to heal..." I say solemnly.

Suddenly the ground around Sam and Dean starts to crack open revealing what could only be hellfire, hands are shooting through the slim cracks grabbing blindly at anything and the screams of tortured souls begging to be released from their eternal damnation. Without thinking my actions through properly I grab dean by the collar of his shirt/jacket from the hands of those forever damned.

"NOOOOOO..." Dean screams at me, I look at him confused for a moment wondering why he is angry and then it hits me I only grabbed Dean instead of both Winchester. I rush toward Sam and make a grab for...him?A force of power repels me and sends me flying across the floor far away from Sam.

I try to centre myself and try again just to have the same effect again.

The air is starting to come alive with energy, too dark to see through as the screams of the damned become louder and louder, soon accompanied by smoke. No not smoke demons in their true form and they head straight toward a now deathly still Sam lay facing away from him and Dean.

I sense Dean trying to make a move and i stop him from trying something reckless, knowing he could be dragged back to hell.

The room starts to get darker within seconds until gathered demons starts to rush toward the still Sam until they appear to be entering through his body?...

...

 **Hey readers NEW & OLD whatcha think?**

 **Want more?**

 **Whats going to happen next and why is everything going from bad to worse for TEAM FREE WILL?**

Leave a comment and follow to find out more, until next time "Stay Awesome"


	5. WTF Pt2

**Castiel**

The look of shock and despair was gracing the faces of Dean and Castiel as the could only watch as the scene was unfolding before their eyes, the great Sam Winchester who had sacrificed everything for the greater good any a time. The ever growing blackened souls of demons was so great the once well light room was getting hard to see and the air felt hot with the souls of the damned and try as the both might neither could get through whatever barrier was stopping them from approaching Sam.

Dean had yet to speak a words, perhaps their were no words to speak as he couldn`t stop this from happening to his brother.

"Cas,why...di...did..he have to be the one." A broken down Dean whispered to the angel.

 **He did not have any explanation.**

Suddenly as soon as the demons souls started to enter the young Winchesters body, the ground where he lay started to shake even more as the cracks seemed to be closing once more. Sam`s arms shot out and reached for his head and opened his mouth to release a deafening yell that even had the angel cover his ears.

 **The isn`t possible!**

He had to get Dean away before the screaming could become to deadly for human ears, a human wasn`t meant to have the destructive ability.

His hand shot open fast and quick, grabbing Deans slumped should and taking the both from the scene.

...

 **Sorry to leave you on a short chapter.**


	6. How and WhyWhat For!

**Wow. Just wow.**

 **Thank you guys for the lovely feedback and support on this story, I enjoy the thought of people viewing and reviewing my work.**

 **You will lose the fight**

 **You will win the war**

 **And victory will destroy you.**

 **...**

 **Castiel**

In his all time of being, Castiel had never witnessed a mere human give off such power in a state of consciousness let alone one who was in a state unconsciousness.

First what was needed was to heal the obvious damage to Dean`s hearing as he was sure the Winchester may of possibly gone deaf from the super sonic high frequency that came from Sam`s moth. **But how?** Now that was something not heard of happening in all of creation, and the only true known beings cable of such raw power and strength were of god himself and the archangels.

Reach towards Dean, hands giving a quick passing over the sides of his head and heal the damage,their was no movements from Deans eyes as they stayed glued to the floor of the Men of Letters bunker. Shock and denial where most likely to blown in Deans case.

The silence between the angel and hunter didn't last for very long as soon as Deans lost and hurt eyes lifted to meet his own eyes. "We gotta go back, Cas". Dean sternly said, a scowl between his brows, before he walked passed Castiel and seemed to be wanting to wear done the floor as he make from one part of the room to the next, Castiel had to find someone ancient, old and powerful in years to get the answer he needed to seek.

In less the a heartbeat Castiel was gone and heading back to the chapel, as he landed at the place where he and Dean were a few minutes before now was quiet...too quiet.

...

 **Sam**

One moment Dean was within reach of him, the next...

A blinding pain was coursing through his body, their was no starting point of pain as the pain intensified a scream tore through his lips with sudden volume to it. Something was entering through him and it was burning his insides to cinder with each passing second that went by and he wanted Dean to put him out his misery and end him as **THIS** was worse than the years he spent in the cage as Lucifer's chew toy. It was pathetic of him to think escaping one **HELL** and trying to save the world from further damnation wouldn`t result in him having to suffer for more than any normal hunter should. Did the universe and GOD truly hate his mere existence that much, wanting him to spent a lifetime of misery and deaths... soo many deaths and blood on his hands...

 **Whatever choices you make.**

 **Whatever details you alter.**

 **We will always end up HERE.**

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions right?". Sam thought darkly.

Even welcoming the silence of death was to much of a good thing for him, since finding out is whole existence was leading up to point of being the one true vessel of the devil, destroying the lives of these he sought to protect from the evils of the world and after spending his time in the cage being tortured for eons by both the devil and the archangel Michael for what?.

Saving the world from himself/Lucifer!

As the burn seemed to favour lingering more strongly in his soul, fragments of once forgotten memories started to come to light in his minds eye.

(Jess Burning on the ceiling looking at him with souless eyed, all he could do watch sit in bed and watch as her once pure and sweet face get ravaged by the flames of hell just like his mother so many years prior and why...Because of him, because the yellow eyed demon couldn`t let him live like the other special children and forget the death of his mother whom he never got to meet. No **SAMMY** who the most special of them all, the Boy King who would let an army of demons and bring about the Apocalypse as Lucifer's meatsuit.)

Only one of those two things had happened.

In death memories of your greatest hits should be playing in front of your eyes, but no not for a Winchester. Even doing something righteous and for the greater good he had to be shown all his mistakes and the bad he`d done.

(Leaving Dean alone and bloody on the motel floor as he went to Ruby for more poison in his body to kill Lilith and trying to stop her from breaking the final seal to the Devils Gate. Nope. He only went and broke the final seal by killing the bitch and Ruby had played he and got him so addicted to demon blood he would blindly leave his own flesh and blood alone and bloody in a disgusting motel floor barley conscious on the wrong side of down, proving him right and Sam wrong about Ruby, the blood and how he wasn`t even his brother anymore.)

His one last thought was of Dean before a blinding double round of pain racked his body senseless and his mind blank with only one speck of emotion.

 **HATRED**

...


	7. Blinding HATRED

**Welcome back to the freak show that is the wording of my imagination, sit back and lets read on together.**

 **...**

 **HATRED**

 **a feeling of intense dislike; enmity.** **Word Origin** **and History for hatred. n. early 13c., from hate rare suffix -red, from Old English ræden "state, condition," related to verb rædan "to advise, discuss, rule, read, guess."**

Sadly for Sam, the only feeling/emotion or whatever you`d want to call it was the last thought on his mind instead of reliving his greatest hits. Dean had said the last thoughts and images that flashed through his mind each time he`s died was of both him and Sam years back on the hood of the impala gazing up at the stairs on the outskirts of town.

But for Sam he`d never experienced that.

Yeah he had fond memories of that same night with Dean, that was in the past and Sam couldn`t live in the past as that were his mistakes and the blood on his hands was locked away in a deep dark corner of his mind never to be relived again.

He just didn`t want to remember all the people who died due to his action like Mom, Jess, Dad, Kevin or Charlie.

He was tired of people he cared and loved dying because of him, sure it was part of being a hunter. Even before he was born demons had planned out his life, first Yellow-Eyes fed him a few drops of demon blood at six months old so he would forever be tainted by evil and the first death was his moms and then Jess who Yellow-Eyes had said was making him soft and give him what he wanted.

 **A normal apple pie life.**

Then came the whole fight to the death with himself and all the other special children at Cold Oaks, he`d tried to stop everybody from killing one another but he couldn`t stop destiny and even when Jake stabbed him through the back Sam had given up hope of happiness as Dean held him dying.

 **If only Dean had left him in death.**

Then after his life came back to him as a result of Dean selling his soul, the demons had planned it and when the seals were breaking Ruby fed him lies and demon blood. He knew what he was doing was a sinner by drinking blood of the damned and he loved it and didn`t care as he got stronger and finally killed that bitch Lilith. Only to free Lucifer from his cage just to then be his suit to the end of times, he payed for his sinners or so he thought in the cage.

 **But you can`t escape yourself right?**

Soon there would be no traces left of Sam Winchester but only is bones as time went on, hopefully Dean would finally be able to settle down **for good** this time, without him messing up and dragging Dean back into their messed up world.

...

 **Cas**

The chapel was empty apart from the now motionless Crowley still tied down in the chair, piece of debris from what Castiel could make out as being parts from the old structure of the building falling into disrepair from old age and also being left to rot. It was strangely eerie being back in such a quiet place of which was deafening loud only a few moments before, the smell of burnt wood was very strong- demons were know to smell of sulphur as hunters were well aware. Yet here no smells of sulphur were present only the smell of wood.

Casting his gaze over the floor, his eyes landed on a dark patch that used to hold Sam Winchester?

"This isn`t making sense." Castiel said to the empty room, a sound of wings fluttering settled around the room and revealing a smug Metatron.

"Hello Castiel, looking for someone?". Metraton sang out joyfully, not even trying to hide the fact that he new something about what had taken place and Castiel did not.

In a quick and fluid movement to fast for human eyes Castiel had his blade at the ready, but chose to pin Metatron to the nearest wall threateningly with the blade raised to his neck pressing lightly. The look never faltered on Metatron`s face, even in the face of a possible death he was still smug.

 **"Where is Sam Winchester!"**

"Well hello to you to brother". Replied Metatron sickly sweet, slumping his shoulders lightly in a sign of relaxing against the wall.

"I will not ask again!. Castiel applied a little more pressure to the angels neck, cutting into the vessels neck and reveal a small slither of his grace in side. Knowing Castiel was letting up anytime too soon, Metatron chose now to place a frown upon his face.

"Fine, seeing as you asked so nicely...I believe he might be somewhere he is truly meant to be. Some place with lots of company, some friendly and some not so friendly".

"Enough with the riddles Metatron". Castiel was starting to get impatient and worried about his friend as a feeling of dread settled in his core.

As soon as he thought more on Metatron`s words a new expression placed itself on his face as his brother regained his smug look.

"HELL". They both said in sync with one another.

"A fitting place for the one such as the **Boy King** and how Lucifer is going to be so happy for their reunion and union might I add". In less than in the blink of an eye Metatron was gone as soon as he came, a defeated Castiel stood stock still dreading having to go meet up with the older Winchester and breaking the news about his brother being back with Lucifer and what that would mean and that was one thing he didn`t want to do.

Moving from the spot he found himself rooted to with Metatron, Castiel moved to the former demon now corpse Crowley and used his power to set fire to the body of his now dead corpse. And soon he was off to the bunker, sorrow and dread twisting in his gut as Dean would say.

The sound of an angel leaving the chapel was the last thing to be heard, silence enveloping once more.

...

 **So how did you all find this chapter, reviews and comments are welcome and please feel free to give your thoughts on what you the reader would like to happen next.**


	8. From HELL with Love

Hope everyone had a great New Year and continues through 2018, I`d like to thank Souless666 for all the good feedback and views of where the story should head into.

...

"HELL". They both said in sync with one another.

"A fitting place for the one such as the Boy King and how Lucifer is going to be so happy for their reunion and union might I add". In less than in the blink of an eye Metatron was gone as soon as he came, a defeated Castiel stood stock still dreading having to go meet up with the older Winchester and breaking the news about his brother being back with Lucifer and what that would mean and that was one thing he didn`t want to do.

...

4 Years Later...

Hell (The Cage)

"Sighing dramatically, Lucifer tilted his at head at the struggling form of Sam Winchester.  
"The sound of chains clanking against one another was a sound that bored bored ever so, he preferred the agonisingly slow whimpers and pleads that came from souls that still believed that one day the torture would stop.  
"Lucifer remembered when Sam still believed that by throwing himself and Lucifer into the cage would stop the end of the world.

How wrong he was.

"Now where were we?". Lucifer tapped his chin slowing, liking who even in the cage he still held the cards over Sammy. "Hey, I got an idea and don`t worry Sammy I think you`ll enjoy it more than the last one". Smirking at the fear creeping into the hooked up mans eyes.

There it is.

Sam knew exactly what was going to happen before it did. Lucifer was enacting what he did to Sam the first time he went into the cage.  
"First he would replace the chains bounding Sam to the wall of the cage to the floor, his arms and legs would be stretched painfully to the floor in some sick and deprived "X". The sound of his bones dislocating and popping out of place wasn`t as painful as the when he still had a body instead of a manifestation of his soul now being the only thing of Sam.

"Fear and sweat drenched his entire form, crippling his entire being. Pain was something Sam had grown used to in the last century and a half.

"Lucifer had said that "That`s great Sammy, just means you ain`t gonna be all...well you anymore. I`m so proud" He smirked and laughed at the horror filling Sam at those words.

No...no,no,no,no.

Hoping to keep things from escalating, Sam spoke up. "I`ll never say "yes" to you again!"

"Never say never Sam, I remember you saying something along the lines "I`ll never say yes". Lucifer smirked.

Turning back to face him, Lucifer smirked a predatory one.

That hit Sam like a cannon ball to the chest. Reliving the memory of those words leaving his lips and they all knew what did happen in the end.

...

(Lucifer)

Year 4000

When he came back into the room Lucifer found Sam exactly where he left, but completely still. Marvelling at the sight of blood pooling slowly at his feet, the hooks deeply dug into the young Winchesters form and Lucifer had been sure to have the hooks soo deeply embedded into his flesh - the slightest movement would cause the flesh to tear and bleed, the pain would make even the strongest SCREAM. But Sam Winchester was no normal man.

"Wakey, wakey Sam."Lucifer sang through cage.

"Peachy." Sam replied through gritted teeth.

Stubborn til the end

"Oh, I will bring out your dark side. After all we have all the time in the world." Lucifer vowed, sweping his hand through the air like a ring leader of a circus, wanting applause.

Sam weakly quipped before giving a weak cough. In the blink of an eye Lucifer was in Sam`s face, grabbing face each hand on the side of Sam`s cheeks and started to slowly apply pressed- pushing with incredible strength only an angel, the pain was possible one of the worst he had suffered so far.

Year 4900 

The echoing and haunting sounds of each bone in his face snapping and breaking apart in his face sickened his ears, Lucifer would stop to marvel at his handy work a cheshire smile plastered on his face and singing some all time show tune. Sight and sound were lost on him as the bones in his skull collapsed and blood started to flow from his eyes.

He was whole again and looking up at Lucifer. He still wore Nick`s face (his last vessel), looking down at him Lucifer had a fake sympathetic smile upon his face.

"Uh Sammy, all this pain and suffering could be avoided with one word, begins with Y ends in S.

"And let you restart the end of days. Thanks but no thanks." Sam croaked out, his vocals still burnt and sore from his latest lesson. The fire he used to have in him as he defiantly turned down the devil everyday was starting to extinguish the longer he stay here.

"It`s getting a little chilling in here, don`t you think?." Lucifer said with a gleam in his eye. Then the next thing Sam knew was the flames, the smell of his flesh blistering and burning away along with his clothing and hair. This wasn`t your run of the mill fire- HELL FIRE was far worse and instead of it just burning away his outer shell it took to burning the small shred of soul he had left.

Both pairs of eyes meet to see a slither of light in Sam`s chest, the only indication/proof of him having a soul. It had gotten darker and smaller over time, a sign of corruption of something was good to something else.

Dean...ple...please..forget me

Closing his eyes, Sam started to welcome the darkness of death if only for a few moments before he would be made a new by the cage

Days...Hours...Minutes...Seconds

Waking up Sam found himself clothed again, but something was different?

"Could let my bunk-buddy burn away to as now could I, where`s the fun in that...uh".Suddenly meat hooks were flying from left, right and centre towards him. How he hated the hooks more than anything that was thrown his way, fire last 100 years maybe less, knives a century, but these- Lucifer constantly had Sam hooked out like a piece of meat, never one for chains as Lucifer told him on the first day. The hooks didn`t attach onto his body but his soul- the slightest movement would send the hooks further into the core of his soul and start to pull, tear and rip him apart- piece by piece.

He used to scream and beg- hell he even tried to fight back. But that was then and this was time he died he prey to God, anyone listening to his pleas- hoping he wouldn`t come back but he always did and always within a few minutes with the physical and mental torture still fresh even though his body barely help a scratch.

Pain the only Constance in his new world, burning flesh and blood was the only scent to be smelled - his only form of sanity was the devil. Truly their was nothing left of Sam Winchester, even his memories would start to blur around the edges, voices with faceless features where difficult to tell apart. But Dean the only face he never forgot- even as his soul started to die away and darkness creep in its place, Dean Winchester was his only comfort to think back on until...SNAP.

...

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you liked.

...

Next Time...

Sam stood up menacingly. "Dean, i don`t really care about who you want SAMMY back, blah, blah, blah... Sam responded in disdain to Dean, allowing his eyes to change from hazel to a reddish colour.

The old Sam had died thousand of years ago in the cage with Lucifer, the new Sam was no longer guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world person he once was.

"I`m loving the new model, so much more." Sam smirked to his once beloved brother, he no longer felt anything for Dean. And he was glad about that.

"Tn fact, I don`t even miss you and your righteous ass at all". Sam continued, "But I think I`ll stay...just to break you a little more". Sam leaned into Deans face.

"Oh, I will bring him back". Dean vowed.

Sam turned around, walking towards the door, leaving a bloodied and broken Dean gasping for air in pain behind him.


End file.
